


Pure Gold

by bisky



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: M/M, awkward first kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-14
Updated: 2014-07-14
Packaged: 2018-02-08 20:59:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1955937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bisky/pseuds/bisky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ed and Ling are left alone in the hotel. Awkward flirting and kissing ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pure Gold

Ling watched Ed lie face down on the hotel couch across from him. His slender body barely left an impression in the couch and as he shifted his braid fell across his back. Winry and Al had gone to get some groceries leaving the pipsqueak and the prince alone together. It was no secret that Ling had a thing for Edward, who had staged a protest to the other two leaving, but he had lost and now they were here. 

He buried his face in his crossed arms, which didn’t look very comfortable with an arm made of metal but he was doing all he could to avoid having to look at Ling. Ling crossed his legs and slid down on the couch. This was his chance to finally work his way under Ed’s skin, well, metal too. He flipped through a catalogue of things to say in his head. 

“You know, in Xing, someone with golden hair and golden eyes is considered the perfect being.” He said before smirking as Ed turned his head and gave him a sour look. 

“You’re lying.” Ed spat back. 

“I’m really not, ask anyone with knowledge of Xing culture and they’ll tell you.” 

“Even if I wanted to, I couldn’t. There’s next to no information on your country here.” Ed rolled over and propped himself up on his flesh and blood arm. That made Ling smirk even more. 

“Well according to legend, the western sage who brought purification arts to Xing was a beautiful man with ‘hair spun of gold and amber eyes.’” Ed narrowed his eyes.

“Are you trying to come onto me.” 

“Of course not! I’m just educating you on the ways of my country.” Ling shifted to lying on the couch one leg propped on the other and his arms behind his head. His jacket fell to his side exposing his chest. Ed rolled his eyes and his body onto his back, resting his hands on his stomach. 

“Tell me more about this ‘western sage.’” He was trying to pretend that he didn’t care but Ling could tell it was the exact opposite. 

“Wouldn’t know, I’m not an alchemist, remember.” Ed shot up and turned to Ling. 

“Then why the hell did you start telling me about this!?” 

“I thought you would like to know, considering you’re golden hair and golden eye’d yourself.” He pulled his pouch of money off his waist and pretended to count the coins inside. Meanwhile Ed’s face turned bright red and he clutched his hands in fists, pressing them against the couch. 

“So you were trying to come on to me.” Ling turned his head slightly. 

“Maybe just a little.” He flashed a grin in Edward’s direction and tied the pouch back onto his waist. 

“I swear to god, I’ll come over there and break your arm, Ling.” Ed stood up, arms locked at his side. His face had turned even more beet red which Ling found cute. He found most things Ed did cute. 

“Go ahead and try.” Ling said, following Ed’s lead and standing up. They were parallel now only separated by the hotel’s dingy wooden table. Ling used his nimble body to hop onto the table and crouched so that he was at Ed’s level. “You know, you’re really cute when you’re mad like this.” 

“Will you stop that!” Ed shouted. 

“Stop what?” 

“Saying weird things like that. Besides where are Lan Fan and the old man? Shouldn’t they be babysitting you?” Ling jumped off the coffee table and stood to his full height in front of Ed. 

“I left them at a Xingese restaurant down on, what’s that street’s name? The one that’s a tree?” 

“Elm? Oak? Willow-” 

“Willow! That’s it!” He slapped his hands down on Ed’s shoulders. Flinching, Ed gave him a confused look. “Thank you for helping me figure that out. As appreciation I will follow the customs of my country and give you a kiss.” Checkmate, Ling thought. He really was such a casanova. 

“Are you kidding, that is not a Xin-” But before he could finish his sentence Ling had already pressed his lips onto Ed’s. At first Ed struggled beneath Ling’s palms but soon enough he gave in to Ling and puckered his lips. Ling made an intentional smacking sound and parted from Ed, hands still clutching his shoulders. 

“You bastard you stole-” Ed began but his voice trailed off. “Never mind.” Ling dropped his hand from Ed’s shoulders as Ed’s feet shuffled and he stared intently at the ground. Cocking his head Ling wondered what Ed had been about to say but then it dawned on him. Leaning back to sit cross legged on the table he began to laugh. 

“That was your first kiss wasn’t it.” 

“What!? No! Of course not!” He crossed his arms angrily and flopped back onto the couch

“Winry doesn’t count.” Ling said, a tinge of satisfaction seeping through his voice. He had been Edward’s first kiss, that made him grin. 

“Okay, then maybe it was. But so what! I’m trying to get my brother and I’s bodies back here, I don’t have time for kissing and all that bullshit.” 

“Understandable.” They sat in silence for a few moments, Ed flexing the fingers on his automail hand. 

“Was it good?” Ed eventually mumbled. 

“What?” 

“Was it a good kiss?” He spoke low and pink had returned to his cheeks but this time it was from embarrassment instead of anger. 

“Definitely in my top five.” 

“Well if that’s so....” He paused as if to mull over what he was about to say. “you can do it again.” 

“Do what now?” Ed was mumbling so low Ling could barely hear what he was saying. 

“You can kiss me again, okay!” Ling raised an eyebrow tentatively. “Yes, I Edward Elric want you to kiss me again. You already stole my first kiss you might as well do a proper one this time.” 

This amused Ling as much as it excited him. Of course he had been making off hand comments since they met in rush valley but he never thought Ed would actually reciprocate. Standing up he took off his jacket. 

“Wow bringing out the big guns.” Ed said sarcastically. Ling ignored him and scooted his legs over on the couch so he could sit cross legged again. Waving his hand he prompted for Ed to do the same. They were sitting at almost opposite ends of the couch so Ling scooted closer to him. Ed pursed his lips and took a deep breathe; Ling could tell Ed was nervous and frankly so was he. His cocky attitude always seemed to disappear at times like these. When he was faced with actual feelings for someone all that was left was a feeling of desperation.

“We don’t have to do this you know.” He said, he didn’t want Ed to think he was taking advantage of him or anything. Ed who was holding his eyes closed tightly. 

“No, you got me all excited now.” He opened one eye slightly and smiled with one side of his mouth like he always did when he was being mischievous. 

“All right then, but remember you asked for it.” Ling rubbed his sweaty palms together, cocked his head and leaned in slowly. Suddenly Ed grabbed his neck, pulled him in sharply and pressed his lips to Ling’s aggressively. This caught Ling by surprise and he was left to feel Ed’s sticky lips against his until Ed pulled away. 

“How was that?” Ed said, his arms still around Ling’s neck. Blinking in disbelief Ling nodded. 

“Yeah, yeah.” He paused. “But you have to open your mouth a little bit, you know. Exchange of fluids.” Ed winced. 

“Ick.” 

“Oh no! Not like that just you know-” 

“Yeah I know.” 

He leaned leaned in again this time with less force and touched his lips to Ling’s lightly. Cocking his head, Ed parted his lips in synch with Ling and ran his tongue along the outside of Ling’s thin lip. They kissed like this for what seemed like mere seconds before there was a crashing sound. Their heads slammed into each other as they looked towards where the sound had come from. 

Staring back at them was Al and Winry and a bag of groceries spread across the floor. Winry was smiling and if Al could blush he would be a human tomato at this moment. 

“What do we have here?” Winry said slyly.

**Author's Note:**

> the part about golden hair and golden eyes is from the kink meme like a thousand years ago


End file.
